The present invention relates to locking mechanisms, and, in particular, to a new and useful locking mechanism for containers having bodies and lids with overlapping portions, or cabinets or drawers with overlapping parts, and especially for outside receptacles such as trash cans and recycle bins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,711 issued to the present inventor and incorporated here by reference, discloses a lock for a receptacle and cover with overlapping parts and aligned holes through the overlapping part. A bolt extends into the holes with a handle at one end of the bolt for pulling the bolt out of the aligned holes in a withdrawing direction. An expansion mechanism at an opposite end of the bolt expands to prevent withdrawing of the bolt. Several embodiments of the expansion mechanism are disclosed, any of which are combinable with features of the present invention where appropriate. An actuator mounted for movement to the bolt is pushed to contract and unlock the mechanism in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,711 and the lock includes a release mechanism for removing the actuator and pushing the remaining parts of the lock into the aligned holes in case the lock has become jammed in the holes. The release mechanism releases the actuator, however, and not the handle as in the present improved invention.
The present invention, like the inventor's previous patent, solves the problem of keeping animals out of household trash containers thus preventing the mess that often is the result of an animal getting into the garbage can and rummaging through the contents of the container. The present invention can also keep young children out of drawers or cabinets.
Others have attempted to incorporate locking mechanisms in the design of a trash receptacle, such as hinged handles that engage grooves or ridges in the cover to inhibit the removal of the lid, or straps that attempt to hold the lip in place, or even levers that clamp the cover onto the container while in the upright position. See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,167 for a Container Cover fastener; U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,924 for a Releasable Tension holder for Removeable Receptacle Covers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,964 for Trash Can Protector; U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,656 for Trash Receptacle Having Lid Fastening Means; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,851 for Container Cover Lock; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,488 for Locking Device for Garbage Can Lid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,054 for Animal Proof Storage Container Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,144 for Garbage Can Lid Latch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,161 for Container Having Twist-Locking Cover; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,598 for Lock for Trash Bins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,341 for Gravity Actuated Container Lock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,050 for Lid-Locking Device for Trash Containers; U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,093 for Device for Locking the Cover of a Container, and Container So Equipped; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,944 for Locking Mechanism for Trash Can Receptacle and Other Doors.
The problem with prior designs is that they fail to function if the can is knocked over and the animal can then use one or more limbs to paw their way to “unlock” the securing mechanism. The present invention takes advantage of the fundamental difference between primate and non-primate animals. The fact that primates have an opposing thumb makes it impossible for non-primates to release the “lock” mechanism of the invention and then remove the lock to permit opening of the cover.
Also see the patents which were cited in the inventor's previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,711, namely: U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,554 to Low et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,596 to Davis, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,853 Lipschitz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,980 to Hickman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,726 to Medard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,112 to Monford, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,180, to Mlynarczyk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,815 to Gignac et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,347 to Holtman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,323 to Huang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,551 to Bowers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,957 to Raffini; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,011 to Walker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,261 to Hahka; U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,591 to Lilienthal, II; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,789 to Chausse et al.
Various locking mechanisms are known and used in a variety of other fields as well. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,011, for example, discloses a Push Button Panel Fastener, which utilizes captured balls that can be engaged against the recess of a pin for detachably connecting two parts to each other.
The present invention improves on the inventor's prior patent by providing even better expansion mechanisms and an improved release scheme in case the lock becomes jammed in the receptacle.